A Divine Tragedy
by Burning Bunny Books
Summary: Nobody around them realises how Light and L are behind the scenes. Once the handcuffs are on, things begin to change between the two detectives. This is set right after Light is let out of confinement so he has no memories of the Death Note, but he will regain them later in the story. Light x L
1. Savoury Strawberry

**I do not own Death Note.**

 **This is set right after Light has been let out of confinement so he has no memories of the Death Note.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: SAVOURY STRAWBERRY

 _Light's POV_

"Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" I moaned.

"Of course, Light. Nobody knows what you could get up to."

"But... handcuffs? Really?" I shook the chains. After I was let out of confinement, L insisted that I was to be watched constantly by him. I didn't realise that this was what he had in mind.

"It's a necessary precaution."

"How long will this be for?"

Sighing, he replied, "Until my suspicions of you being Kira are fully gone."

For a while, I accepted this. However, within a few hours, things began to take a turn. We were with the rest of the investigation team when circumstances changed.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, I need to use the bathroom." I waited for him to get the key, but he stayed sitting still, frowning. "What?"

"Well... I didn't quite think this through properly," he admitted, hugging his knees. What? The supposedly greatest detective in the world had a flaw in his plans - and it was such an obvious one!

"BAH HA HA!" Matsuda scoffed. "Looks like you'll have to go together, then."

"Oh, shut up Matsuda," I said, putting him in place, as L stood up.

"Are you getting the key?" I asked, following him.

"The key? Of course not."

"Then where are we going?"

Giving me a look as if I was stupid, he slowly replied, "You need to go to the bathroom, right?" Surprised, my eyes widened.

"Yeah..."

"Then hurry up." He tugged on the chains.

Gasping, I exclaimed, "No! No way, Ryuzaki!"

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I don't want to be watched. It'll make me uncomfortable."

Sighing, he replied, "You know there were cameras whilst you were in confinement. How is this any different?"

"Because you'll actually be next to me!" He couldn't really have expected me to be fine with this, could he?

"Well, I'm not letting you go without being in somebody's sight. We have cameras in the bathroom, so Watari can watch you from his room, and I'll just be waiting outside the door. Deal?" Frustrated, I agreed, knowing that I probably wouldn't get anything better than this.

* * *

 _L's POV_

I walked, with Light moodily following me. When we reached the door, I sat, leaning my back against the wall next to it. Irritated, Light entered, closing the door behind him. The chain was between the crack. Hugging my knees, and resting on my toes, I waited. Momentarily, I forgot about the handcuffs, due to Misa Amane, who was going past with a dessert in her hands.

"Cake..." I murmured, getting up quickly, and reaching for it.

" _Ryuzaki!_ " Light shouted, due to my strong tugging of the handcuffs.

"Oops, sorry Light-kun!" Confused, Misa came over.

"What's going on?"

"May I have some of that?" I asked, pointing to the dish in her hands.

"You didn't answer my question. And nope, it's for Light." Annoyed, he came out of the door, glaring at me.

"What was that for?"

"Light!" Misa squealed, embracing him, with the food balanced in one of her hands.

"Well, I just wanted some cake," I muttered, "but apparently it's all for you."

"Thanks Misa." He took it from her. It wasn't fair. Why did nobody ever bring me cake?

"Hey, Light, I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date and - "

" _Actually_ ," I interrupted, "we have some important business to take care of, regarding the Kira case."

"We do?" Light gave me a questioning look.

"Yes. We do." I rushed away, dragging him with me.

"But Light!" I heard Misa calling after him. After going around a few corners, with Light being forced to follow behind, I stopped in one of the spare rooms, taking a seat on a sofa.

"What was that about?" Light asked. Well, to be honest, I didn't know. I just felt like getting away.

"We have no time to waste," I said, lifting one of my laptops. "We need to focus on the case." Nodding, he sat next to me, placing the cake that Misa gave him on the table. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

"I'm not really in a cake mood."

"So... You wouldn't mind if I were to eat it then?"

"Actually," Light grinned wickedly, "since you wouldn't let me go to the bathroom in peace, this will be your punishment." He picked up the cake again and sat there, eating it at a painfully slow pace.

Soon, he only had a strawberry left. "Would you like it?" he asked innocently, holding it up between his thumb and finger. Eagerly, I nodded. The strawberry was the best part of the cake. As I reached out for it, he did something cruel, and devastation washed over me. "Too late," he smirked, and popped it halfway into his mouth.

"Who says it's too late?" For a moment, he was confused, and I leaned over him. Before he could process what was happening, my face went close to his, and my mouth snatched the strawberry away from him. It was all done in a mere few seconds. Feeling successful and proud, I leaned back against the sofa, eating my strawberry. _Victory!_

"What the hell?" he gasped.

"What?" I asked, savouring the fruit.

"Y - You just... Why did you...?" he stuttered, at a loss for words.

"You asked me if I wanted the strawberry, didn't you?" I couldn't see why he was so exasperated.

"You didn't need to kiss me to get it!"

Licking my fingers, I said, "I didn't. Our lips didn't make contact."

"You're unbelievable." Shaking his head, Light sighed, regaining his composure.

"Why are you so flustered, Light-kun? Perhaps, you were hoping for a little more than a kiss?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I didn't like him. He was Kira after all. I wasn't allowed to like such a vile murderer. It's just that there was something strangely entertaining about teasing Light. Well, now that we were handcuffed together, I was sure that there would be plenty more opportunities that would rise for me to be entertained. Maybe, if I played my cards right, I could even get him to admit that he was Kira.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a comment and I'll update soon.**

 **-Burning Bunny Books**


	2. Keen Kisses

**I do not own Death Note.**

 _Last chapter:_

 _Well, now that we were handcuffed together, I was sure that there would be plenty more opportunities that would rise for me to be entertained. Maybe, if I played my cards right, I could even get him to admit that he was Kira._

* * *

 _CHAPTER TWO: KEEN KISSES_

 _Light's POV_

Inches. _Inches!_ L had only been a couple of inches away from my face, yet it seemed completely normal to him. I just wanted to storm out of the room in aggravation. I couldn't though; the cursed handcuffs were in the way. I didn't even know why I was still handcuffed.

After all, I was in confinement for so long, but the deaths still continued. There was no way I could be Kira. Could there? Unless, maybe, just maybe, I really was Kira. There was always the small chance that I was him subconsciously. Could that be possible? I mean, sometimes I did have some quite horrible thoughts. Every now and then, I would think that the world would be better off without criminals. However, I couldn't really have gone so far as to actually murder people... Could I? Maybe... Maybe I really...

 _No._ What was I thinking? There was no way I was Kira. Nobody could be so cold hearted and homicidal and not remember any of it. I was being silly.

"Why the serious face?" L asked, snapping me back into reality. Spread apart, we were still sitting on the sofa, as far away from each other as the handcuffs would allow.

"It's nothing," I said, nonchalantly. He squinted his eyes at me, somehow knowing that I was lying.

"Were you thinking about admitting that you're Kira?" Oh wow. I couldn't believe that he was still bringing this up. Was there no trust whatsoever between us?

"I'm not Kira!" I shouted, anger boiling inside of me again. How dare he accuse me of being such a disgusting criminal again?

"Are you sure?"

"For God's sake! I'm not him! I'm not! I'm not! _I'm not!_ " During this time, something had possessed me. Usually, I managed to play it cool whenever he made such accusations, but for some reason, I acted very differently. I guess I was just sick of him constantly believing that I was Kira. The lack of faith was actually quite offensive.

"Umm... Light-kun?" L murmured. Only then did I realise what I'd done in the heat of the moment. Due to being provoked, I'd gotten up and began yelling in his face. He actually almost looked a bit uncomfortable, as he shifted a little in his seat. For the second time, our faces were so close together. This time though, neither of us were moving. I noticed he had a bit of white cream on the corner of his lips. It must've been on the strawberry.

"Hey, you've got a little..."I said, pointing. The mood began changing.

"Huh?" He tried rubbing it off, but couldn't find it.

"It's just there," I repeated. Although I was gesturing right towards where it was, he was still utterly oblivious.

"Where?" He began to get frustrated. "Oh, why don't you just show me?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I snapped.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" He raised an eyebrow. What on earth was he going on about?

"Go on then," I huffed. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Somehow, he managed to surprise me yet again today. Closing the space between us, he pressed his lips against mine. It only lasted a few seconds, but I just sat there, unable to react. His lips were actually... soft. It was quite nice.

"There. That's how. Would you be able to attempt it yourself now?" he asked, smugly. He must've been trying to mess with me. Right? ... _Right_? Well, I couldn't let him have all the fun. I might as well embarrass him too.

"Oh, Ryuzaki! How could you do that?" I waved my arms around dramatically, feigning anger. Just as he seemed satisfied with my response, I bent over him and seductively whispered in his ear, "If you're going to do it, do it right." And with that, I smashed my lips against his.

Initially, his reaction was to freeze. Very quickly though, he began kissing me back. _Ohhh no._ I could see what he was doing. This was a challenge to see who would back away first. Well, if he wanted to play, I wasn't going to lose. Deepening the kiss, I clasped his cheek. Soon, I was practically in his lap, my back arching. I noticed that he was moaning and both of our breaths were becoming louder and faster.

Wait. He was just messing with me, wasn't he? This wasn't serious... Was it? This was wrong. So wrong. Intensely wrong. I told myself mentally to stop and back away, but... My body ignored me. We continued to kiss fervently, both attempting to dominate each other. After exploring his mouth, my tongue traced his lips. I could taste some of the strawberry on his bottom lip, and I sucked it eagerly.

"Light...kun..." he gasped, to my delight. I'd never seen him so flustered before. Eventually, I pulled away, with a devilish grin forming.

"Was that alright?"

"Not too bad," he replied, breath returning to normal. He had to have been messing with me.

 _Wait._ Hang on. What did I just do? Honestly, I really wasn't gay. I mean, I have nothing against homosexuals, but I'm just not one. Trust me. This wasn't going to happen again. It was just a one time thing, right? It meant nothing. We were both simply trying to mess with each other. Yeah, that was it.

"'Not too bad?'" I repeated. "I'd say I got you pretty flustered," I joked, attempting to create a less awkward situation. I had to put things back to the way they were before and make it clear that _this -_ whatever this was - wouldn't occur again.

"You just took me by surprise is all." I decided to ignore his excuse.

"Ah, am I that good of a kisser?" I loudly sighed. "I was trying to hold back, but I guess I still greatly affected you," I teased.

"Well, why don't we find out with another round?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Follow or favourite if you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a comment. I'd love to know what you think.**

 **-Burning Bunny Books**


	3. Curiously Competitive

**I do not own Death Note.**

 _Last chapter:_

 _"Ah, am I that good of a kisser?" I loudly sighed.. "I was trying to hold back, but I guess I still greatly affected you," I teased._

 _"Well, why don't we find out with another round?"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER THREE: CURIOUSLY COMPETITIVE_

 _L's POV_

I've never really considered myself gay. Well, I've never really considered myself straight either. I didn't particularly think about such things. Why should I? I just wasn't interested. However, playing with Light was actually proving to be quite fun and potentially beneficial.

You see, I knew that Kira was competitive. He adored a challenge and couldn't ever turn them down. Light very much displayed this way of thinking too. If I could catch him in the act, perhaps by getting him too excited, I would be able to prove that he's Kira. On the other hand, this would only work if I got close and intimate with him. The large flaw here was that I might end up putting my guard down, which could potentially result in my death.

I'd planned to come close to him and fake feelings in order for him to open his heart to me. Then, and only then, would I possibly be able to get him to admit who he was.

After asking him for another round, he replied, chuckling dryly, "Err haha, don't be silly. Besides, I have Misa. Haha..."

Hmm, interesting. He was so eager before, yet now he'd become reluctant. I was actually having an effect on him, so he was doubting my sincerity. Or was he just putting on an act? Oh, he was always such a skillful liar.

"That's fine. She wouldn't have to know," I said, staring him down with a smile.

"And what would happen if somebody were to come in?" he challenged.

"We'd continue on, as though they weren't there. What? You wouldn't be comfortable with that?"

"No, I wouldn't be." His eyebrows furrowed. How cute.

"Well, there's always the option of locking doors," I suggested. I probably sounded too eager. It's simply that if I could get things to go my way, I'd be able to reveal Light for who he really is. Then and again, he could have just as easily been planning to do the same to remove any suspicion that I may have, in order to smoothly kill me.

He nervously looked around the room a bit, and then I noticed him gaze at my lips for a curious moment.

"That would only be more suspicious Ryuuzaki. Don't be ridiculous. I would much rather take my chances here."

"Come at me then. Winner gets cake," I announced, sticking my tongue out.

"I don't like sweet things."

"Okay... Winner gets a massage." I'm actually very good with them.

"Sure, but I can't be bothered to get up." He was now lying lazily on the sofa. "You come to me or we'll just do it later. That would be better actually. I'm sort of tired and - "

I interrupted him by placing my lips on his. He struggled for a moment, as he adjusted. I was practically on top of Light, with him sprawled out under me. I smiled. I could feel him attempting to keep up and outgo me, but I was older and stronger. Well, he did have more experience in the relationships department. I certainly could tell. He seemed to give into a submissive position, threading his fingers in my hair to deepen the kiss. I never used to understand why humans did this, but it sort of made sense now. This was... Nice.

Since I'd become so lost in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention much, and Light took this to his advantage. Before I could react, he flipped us over so that he was now on top, straddling my lap, as I lay there. I laughed slightly; he still wouldn't get the best of me. Or so I thought. He did something very unexpected to contradict my beliefs.

He removed his lips from mine, and brought them down to my neck, in which he sucked eagerly. I sighed at the feeling of it, whilst he placed careful, chaste kisses. I even felt him nipping at my skin, tongue flicking here and there. I was becoming vulnerable. I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Light... kun," I murmured, in an attempt to stop him. Yet, it really wasn't an attempt. If I wanted to, I could've pushed him off, but I didn't. I was enjoying this far too much. I'd never done such a thing before.

Interrupting our little game, I heard a click, signalling that somebody had just walked into the room, shortly followed by a smashing of plates. So, naturally, I kicked Light. He fell off of the sofa, and since we were attached by handcuffs, I fell with him. His eyes widened in shock.

"No, I can't remove the handcuffs," I said in a stern voice. Quickly catching on when he realized somebody was here, he joined in.

"But you know I'm innocent!" he shouted, punching me in the face.

"That hasn't been proven," I retorted, shoving him away.

"Guys!" Matsuda yelped, running over. "Guys, stop. That's no way to get over an argument. No physical violence. Please!"

"Yes it has though," Light hissed, ignoring him. "When I was locked up, the deaths still continued. You saw."

"Not at first," I huffed, dodging another blow.

"That's enough now!" Matsuda said, hesitantly standing between us.

"Whatever," Light muttered, crossing his arms in fake annoyance.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Matsuda continued. "I came to bring you guys lunch and now look, it's all over the floor." He gestured towards the broken plates and food scattered about.

"Well, that's hardly our fault," I told him.

"Oh yeah? Well I was just coming in and all I see is what looks like an erotic yaoi scene. How could I not be surprised?" Close enough, I guess. I couldn't contain a chuckle and Light was suppressing a blush.

"Don't be an idiot, Matsuda," Light said. "It can't be helped now. Is there any more food?"

"Yeah. You'll have to come and get it yourselves. I refuse to come back here." He pouted and stomped out. Light and I glanced at each other for a moment, and then burst out into a fit of laughter. We complimented each others' acting skills, and Light leaned close for a kiss. I was ready for it, but he only pecked me for a second, and began walking towards the door, tugging me along with him.

"Shall we go for lunch?" he asked, laughing at my disappointment.

"Sure." I followed, wondering if I was getting too absorbed by this.

* * *

 **I'd actually forgotten that I'd started this until I saw a review. That was what made me start writing chapters again.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review. They inspire me to write!**

 **-Burning Bunny Books**


End file.
